Bajo la Misma Estrella
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: A pesar del milagro médico que sucedió hace un par de años, Esme Platt nunca ha dejado de pensar en su muerte desde el momento en el que le diagnosticaron cáncer. Pero cuando conoce a Carlisle Cullen un chico que ha sobrevivido al cáncer y que perdió una pierna por un osteosarcoma, su vida cambia completamente. TODOS HUMANOS. Regalo para MaryMustangCullen.


**Nota de la autora:** Esta historia ya la había publicado pero decidí borrarla porque quería agregarle algunas cosas.

Es un regalo muy especial para Mary (MaryMustangCullen) por su cumpleaños.

Así que ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que la estés pasando súper bien, gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado. Eres genial!

Espero que te guste…

**Aviso: **¡Spoiler! Así que si no has visto la película o leído el libro, te aconsejo que no la leas.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes usados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, y la idea original es de el fantástico John Green.

* * *

><p><strong>Bajo la misma estrella<strong>

A finales de invierno, mi madre llegó a la conclusión de que estaba deprimida por lo cual me obligo a ir a un grupo de apoyo todos los miércoles denominado El Corazón de Jesús. Aunque, en realidad no hay nada más deprimente que un grupo en el que cada día la lista de compañeros por los que rezar es más larga.

Ah perdón mi nombre es Esme Anne Platt y fui diagnosticada con cáncer de tiroides fase IV a los 13 años, el cual se expandió a los pulmones. Pero me las arreglé para sobrevivir utilizando un medicamento experimental llamado Phalanxifor.

Pero volviendo al tema, a pesar de todo, en ese grupo conocí casualmente a Carlisle Cullen un joven muy guapo cabe decir, tenía el cabello rubio, piel pálida y unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, pero lo que más gusto de él la primera vez que lo vi, no fue su físico si no el hecho de que era carismático, hablador, divertido, le gustaba la filosofía y siempre parecía saber qué decir.

Estaba en el grupo de apoyo acompañando a un amigo, aunque él también había tenido cáncer, el cual le había costado una pierna.

Aun recuerdo ese día con mucha nitidez.

_*Flashback*_

_Mi madre estaciono el auto frente a la iglesia, aunque yo estaba muy distraída jugando con el tanque de cilindro como para notarlo._

_—__¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlo?— me pregunto._

_—__No, está bien, no pesa tanto como parece —Y era verdad, el tanque pesaba poco, y aunque no me gustará usarlo era sumamente necesario, el me transportaba oxígeno a través de un tubo transparente que llegada a mis fosas nasales._

_—__Te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides— dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla._

_—__Lo sé, yo también te quiero—le dije mientras me alejaba._

_No quería tomar el ascensor, porque en el grupo de apoyo significa que estas en las últimas, así que baje por la escalera._

_Tomé una galletita y un poco de limonada en un vaso plástico, y me di la vuelta._

_Él me estaba mirando fijamente._

_Estaba segura de que no lo había visto antes, parecía de mi edad, quizás un año mayor, pero solo una palabra podía describirlo: Guapo, era extremadamente guapo. Tuve que desviar la mirada debido a las sensaciones que ese extraño me causaba._

_Luego de unos minutos, Patrick empezó la oración de la serenidad: "Dios, concédeme serenidad para aceptar las cosas que no puedo cambiar y sabiduría para entender la diferencia". El chico seguía mirándome, y yo no paraba de ruborizarme. Pero finalmente llego el momento de las presentaciones, varios chicos pasaron antes que le tocara a él._

_—__Bueno me llamo Carlisle Cullen, tengo 17 años y hace un año y medio me diagnosticaron un osteosarcoma._

_—__¿Y como estas? — le pregunto Patrick._

_—__Muy bien, estoy en una montaña rusa que no hace más que subir, amigo mío— le respondió con una sonrisa torcida._

_—__Carlisle, te gustaría compartir tus miedos con el grupo_

_—__Me da miedo el olvido— hablo sin ninguna pausa._

_—__Bueno ¿Alguien quiere aportar algo, sobre este tema?— pregunto Patrick._

_Era un persona bastante tímida, de esas que no levantan la mano, pero una vez en mi vida decidí hablar así que levante ligeramente la mano._

_—__Llegara un día en que todos nosotros estaremos muertos—dije. —Todos nosotros. Llegara un día en que no quedará ser un ser humano que recuerde que alguna vez existió alguien o que alguna vez nuestra especie hizo algo. No quedará nadie que recuerde a Aristóteles o a Cleopatra, por no hablar de ustedes. Todo lo que hemos hecho, construido, escrito, pensado y descubierto será olvidado, y todo esto— continúe señalando a mi alrededor. —Habrá existido para nada. Quizás ese día llegue pronto o quizás tarde millones de años, pero aunque sobrevivamos al desmoronamiento del sol, no sobreviviremos para siempre. Hubo tiempo antes de que los organismos tuvieran conciencia de sí mismos, y habrá tiempo después. Y si te preocupa que sea inevitable que el hombre caiga en el olvido, te aconsejo que ni lo pienses. Dios sabe que es lo que hace todo el mundo._

_Cuando termine, la sala se quedó bastante rato en silencio. Observe a Carlisle y tenía una amplia sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa torcida, sino una sonrisa verdadera._

_Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar después de eso hasta que termino la reunión y cuando eso sucedió Carlisle se levanto de la silla y vino hacia mí._

_—__¿Cómo te llamas?— me preguntó_

_—__Esme._

_—__Me refiero a tu nombre completo._

_—__Esme Anne Platt._

_—__Sabes Esme, estamos literalmente en el corazón de Jesús— me dijo. —Pensaba que estábamos en el sótano de una iglesia, pero literalmente estamos en el corazón de Jesús._

_—__Alguien debería decirle a Jesús— le comenté. —Puede ser peligroso almacenar en el corazón a tantos niños con cáncer._

_—__Se lo diría yo mismo, pero por desgracia estoy encerrado dentro de Su corazón, así que no podrá oírme._

_Me reí inmediatamente al escuchar eso y el solo sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme._

_—__¿Qué pasa?— le pregunte._

_—__Nada— me contesto._

_—__¿Por qué me miras así?._

_Carlisle me dio una gran sonrisa._

_—__Porque eres linda y me gusta mirar a las personas lindas, hace tiempo decidí no privarme de los sencillos placeres de la vida._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Y aunque al principio no confiaba mucho en el, gracias a mensajes y llamadas nos hicimos amigos al instante y lo convencí de leer Un Dolor Imperial mi libro favorito.

Nuestra amistad poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en otra cosa y ambos resultamos tener cierta atracción el uno por el otro así que en el transcurso del tiempo nos enamoramos.

Siempre que estaba con él, trataba de ignorar el hecho de que tenía cáncer, porque quería tener una vida larga y feliz a su lado.

Esa atracción que sentíamos se volvió mucho más intensa, yo no podía vivir sin Carlisle, nunca sentí ese sentimiento por ninguna otra persona, pero en algo estaba muy clara: Era él quien me mantenía viva y lo amaba como nunca podría amar a otra persona.

Siempre era la primera persona en la que pensé cuando me despertaba y la ultima cuando me iba a dormir en la noche.

Carlisle todos los días me demostraba que me amaba y que yo era la dueña de su corazón. Era un hombre magnifico, un ángel.

Todo con él era como un cuento de hadas, donde yo era la princesa y el era mi caballero de brillante armadura, nuestro primer beso juntos solo lo podía describir una palabra: Mágico, todo lo que sentí ese día fue magia, sus labios eran suaves y delicados y cuando los sentí sobre los míos era como si fuéramos uno.

Todo era magnífico.

Gracias a Carlisle conocí el amor. El cumplió todos mis sueños y desde que lo vi la primera vez supe que con él quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

Porque él es simplemente todo lo que necesito, todo lo que quiero. Es la persona más maravillosa y única que he conocido.

Pero todo nuestro cuanto de hadas, se volvió una horrible pesadilla. El cáncer de Carlisle había vuelto haciendo metástasis en varias partes de su cuerpo, y aunque lo trataran con un régimen intensivo sus esperanzas de vida no eran muchas.

Después que nos enteramos de esa terrible noticia, nuestro tiempo se volvió oro y a cada hora del día estábamos juntos. El siempre me decía :

—Disfruta el presente que es lo más importante, luego nos preocuparemos por el futuro.

Y tenía razón. El futuro no importaba, tenía que disfrutar todo lo posible con él.

Pero el día en que Carlisle murió, mi corazón se fue con él, fue el día más horrible de toda mi vida, estaba devastada.

¿Cómo vivir sin la persona más importante para ti? Es sencillo, no puedes hacerlo.

Fue lo peor que me pudo pasar. Ese día las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos.

Que no daría para poder abrazarlo en estos momentos, pero lamentablemente no puedo... y no podré jamás.

Varios días después del funeral, encontré una carta en mi habitación, era de Carlisle y todo el tiempo la leo para sentirme mejor. Todavía recuerdo lo que decía:

_Querida Esme_

_Decirte que te amo se me queda pequeño, alguien debería inventar nuevas palabras para definir mis sentimientos hacia ti. Desde el primer momento que te vi en el grupo de apoyo, supe que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Eres hermosa y nunca me cansó de verte, no pude creer toda mi suerte cuando dijiste que me amabas, quiero que sepas que siempre fuiste y serás la mujer de mi vida. Si supieras cuantas veces pienso en ti te volverías loca, mis sentimientos por ti son infinitos al igual que nuestro amor._

_Te amo, gracias por todo lo que me diste._

_Carlisle_

Cuando leí esa carta supe, que aunque Carlisle no esté a mi lado, siempre estará junto a mí, conocerlo fue el mejor regalo que puedo tener.

Fue un privilegio y un honor poder amarlo.

Y le estaré eternamente agradecida por existir en mi vida.

Siempre lo amaré, con todo mi ser.

Asi que gracias por nuestro tiempo juntos, gracias por nuestro pequeño infinito.

Mi dulce Carlisle

Sé que puedes oírme no importa donde estés,

y quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> ¿Les gusto? ¿Se merece un review?

Para los que siguen "Lagrimas inmortales" si es verdad tengo la historia súper abandonada, por favor no me maten, es que he tenido muchos problemas que me han impedido actualizar, pero les prometo no abandonar la historia. Es posible que actualice el próximo año, lo siento.

Gracias a Mackenzie L por el hermoso banner.

Ahh y felicidades a la cumpleañera, que cumplas muchos muchos más ^^


End file.
